This invention is directed toward an improved rake.
More particularly, the invention is directed toward an improved rake comprising two detachably connected rake parts. When the two rake parts are connected, a normal rake is formed which is used to rake debris, such as leaves, together in a pile. When they are detached, the parts can be used to grasp the pile debris between them to transfer the pile to a container or the like.
Many rakes are known for use in not only raking leaves into a pile but for also transferring these piled leaves into a container. In some of these known transfer rakes, the rake is provided with a first tined part attached to a handle and a second tined part partially overlying and adjacent to the first tined part. The handle is manipulated to have the first tined part rake the leaves into a pile. Then the second tined part is moved relative to the first tined part to grasp the pile, or a portion thereof, between the tined parts, acting in clam shell fashion, to transfer the pile to a container or the like. An example of such a rake is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,794. These types of transfer rakes are relatively expensive however because of the need for a second tined part and the need for the mechanism required to move the second tined part relative to the first tined part.
It is also known to provide transfer rakes where the tined portion of the rake is in two parts, the parts being hinged together in a manner where they can be folded toward each other to grasp leaves between them. Examples of such rakes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,982 and 5,440,868. The folded parts however do not hold many leaves between them and such rakes are still relatively expensive because of the need for a special hinge between the parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rake of improved structure that can be used for both raking leaves into a pile and then transferring the pile or a portion thereof to a container, which rake is simpler in construction and less expensive to manufacture than known transfer rakes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer rake which is easier to use than the known rakes.
In accordance with the present invention, these objects are achieved with a rake comprising a first rake part and a second separate rake part. The first rake part has a first rake head, with tines, attached at one end to one end of a rake handle. The second rake part has a second rake head with tines. Cooperating connecting means are provided on both rake parts for detachably connecting the parts together in a manner to have the first and second rake heads side-by-side to form a full sized rake head. When the parts are connected together, the rake can be used as a normal full-sized rake to rake debris such as leaves into a pile. The parts are connected together in a manner to be non-movable relative to each other when the rake. When the parts are detached from each other, they can be used manually, one in each hand, in a clam shell manner to transfer the pile of debris to a container. The parts are easily detached/attached from/to one another.
More particularly, the invention as broadly claimed hereinafter is directed toward a rake having a first rake part and a second, separate rake part. The first rake part has a first rake head section and a rake handle connected at one end to one end of the first rake head section. The second rake part has a second rake head section. Cooperating, connecting means are provided on both rake parts to detachably connect the rake parts together side-by-side to have the first and second rake head sections form a full size rake head at the end of the handle. The connected rake parts forming the rake, can be used to rake debris into a pile. The rake parts, when detached, can be used to grasp between them and transfer the pile of debris.
The invention will be better understood upon reading the following non-restrictive description of a preferred embodiment thereof, made with reference to the accompanying drawings.